Bendición
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Ichigo no era muy romántico, era bruto en algunos aspectos, pero cuando se trataba de hacer feliz a Rukia, hacia lo imposible con tal de verla sonreír. -IchiRuki


Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO** , quien hundió su manga como el titanic, lo único mio es la historia.

 ** **Línea temporal** \- **Luego de la batalla contra Yhwach- semi Au, 10 años en el futuro.

 **Comentario:** Es un **IR -IR-IR** esta más que decirlo, pero nuevamente lo digo, **es IchiRuki** , si no te gusta esta pareja, no lo lean :) sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 **Aclaraciones:**

— **:** diálogos

 **Cursivas y comillas":** pensamiento

Los personajes pueden contener **occ .**

 **Dedicado a Kia Aoi - chan y Any-chan15** **:) quería escribir algo de humor para ustedes, claro que no pude dejar de pensar en esta parejita, de ante mano, muchas gracias :)**

* * *

 **Summary** : Ichigo no era muy romántico, era bruto en algunos aspectos, pero cuando se trataba de hacer feliz a Rukia, hacia lo imposible con tal de verla sonreír.

* * *

 **Bendición** **.**

Era un mañana bastante tranquilo en la oficina del sexto escuadro, el capitán Kuchiki se encontraba firmando los últimos reportes de la expedición que lidero la semana pasada, tan concentrado estaba, que no reparo en la presencia de dos individuos.

Habían estado llamado a la puerta por más de diez minutos, pero no había tenido respuesta de Kuchiki, por ello tuvieron el atrevimiento de ingresar aquel lugar.

—Capitán Kuchiki— susurro Rukia, a su lado se encontraba Ichigo Kurosaki.

El capitán reparo en sus presencias, dejo de escribir y lo miro fijamente

—Byakuya— masculló Kurosaki, Kuchiki frunció el ceño, odiaba que Kurosaki lo llamara por su primer nombre.

—Lamentamos interrumpir su trabajo, pero llevamos tocado la puerta más de diez minutos— excusó Rukia.

—Comprendo—murmuró — ¿A que debo su interrupción?— cuestiono Kuchiki. Tanto Rukia e Ichigo intercambiaron miradas.

—Necesitamos una audiencia con usted—masculló, algo nervioso Ichigo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Te escucho—Byakuya lo miraba como siempre, estoico, aquello solo incomodo más a Ichigo, era cierto que jamás sonreía ,pero era mucho pedir que hiciera más ameno la conversación.

Ichigo dio un paso al frente, sudaba como puerco, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso, ni cuando declaro la guerra a sereitei por Rukia se sintió así.

—Capitán Kuchiki— Ichigo bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos— vengo en representación de mi familia, para expresar mis intenciones con su hermana menor, Rukia Kuchiki —había tanta formalidad en sus palabras, que Byakuya lo atribuyo a la familia Shiba.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos designios?—preguntó, con interés alzado la ceja derecha.

—Yo Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki, vengo a pedir la mano de la capitana Rukia Kuchiki en matrimonio—soltó sin ni siquiera parpadear—ya le he preguntado a ella y ha aceptado, pero queremos contar con su bendición a nuestra unión.

Tras decir aquello, tanto Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron como estatuas, esperado la contestación del patriarca de la familia Kuchiki, la atmósfera se tensó, Byakuya solo los miraba, intercalado su mirada entre Rukia e Ichigo, como siempre, no había emoción alguna en su rostro. Los segundos pasaban, Ichigo transpiraba más, sentí que todo aquello era una estupidez, pero Rukia quería mucho a su hermano, ella verdaderamente deseaba contar con su bendición.

" _Bankai"_ susurraron en su cabeza, el Zangetsu Shinigami se burlaba de él _. "Rey, pronto serás comida para sus peces "se_ burló, aquel individuo que hacía llamarse su poder _"eh, no tengas miedo, todo sea por nuestra reina"_ lo animó.

" _No te rindas Ichigo, mantente firme, veras que tu cuñado no es tan malo como aparenta"_

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos, en los cuales Byakuya simplemente suspiro, cerró los ojos meditados las palabras que diría, luego sin previo aviso miro directamente a Ichigo.

—Si ella ha aceptado, no puedo oponerme a ello, tiene mi bendición —ambos shinigamis suspiraron de alivio— sin embargo debo recordar que Rukia es una Kuchiki, por lo consiguiente pido que la respete hasta el matrimonio, así mismo le recuerdo que siendo ella mi hermana, deberá protegerá y cuidar de ella, está más que decirlo pero — miro a Rukia— si alguna vez hace algo para lastimarla, le juro por la memoria de mi difunta esposa, que no vivirás para contarlo.

—Descuida Byakuya, nunca lastimaría a Rukia— la menor de los Kuchiki le dio un codazo.

" _¡Es acaso que quieres morir, rey!"_

" _Te falta más modales, a este paso serás comida de peces koi"_

—Es capitán Kuchiki— le susurro Rukia, negado con la cabeza.

—Lo juro por mi honor— terció Ichigo—Capitán Kuchiki.

—Muy bien, en ese caso, lo espero esta noche en mi casa con un representante de su clan—Ichigo comprendía perfectamente aquellas palabras, tendría que llevar a su padre, aunque igual podía llevar a su tía Kūkaku, ella era la más indicada para esa situación, seguramente su padre haría un escándalo y no deseaba que Byakuya se arrepintiera de darle su bendición— cerraremos el compromiso como se debe, por favor sea puntual y vaya vestido para la ocasión.

—Muchas gracias hermano— susurro Rukia con ojos brillosos.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia hicieron una venia, antes de retirarse del lugar.

.

.

.

Ichigo suspiro una vez fuera de la oficina, había jurado escuchar bankai cuando le dijo a Byakuya que deseaba casarse con Rukia, creyó que le soltaría mil injurias o de plano, que sentiría los miles de pétalos de Senbonzakura, pero aquello no paso, había estado algo paranoico, por más que deseaba aparentar lo contrario.

Por otro lado Rukia sonreía de oreja a oreja, nunca creyó que su hermano le diría aquellas hermosas palabras, aunque Ichigo pensó que en realidad eran amenazas, la capitana del treceavo escuadro lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te dije que no era tan malo como aparentaba, mi hermano es todo un caballero—dijo con orgullo— y tú que pensabas que te arrancaría la cabeza, muy mal teniente.

Ambos caminaban rumbo a la salida del escuadro.

—Habla por ti, casi te puedo jurar que deseaba liberar su bankai.

—Eres un exagerado Kurosaki, no fue tal difícil decirlo.

—Claro, porque tu vida no dependía de un delgado hilo como la mía.

Rukia sonrió.

— ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a ni-sama? —Ichigo solo bufo.

—No le tengo miedo, no es como si antes no le hubiera pateado el trasero.

—Quieres decir, que él no te haya pateado antes el trasero.

—Lo vencí—se defendió el—recuérdalo enana, por mí es que estas vida.

—Y por mi tu estas vivo—le regreso la misma moneda— no se te olvide que el primero pateo tu trasero, pero gracias a mi intervención no te mato.

—Claro, nadie podía morir con una apuñalada como él medio, mucho menos que me dejara a media calle semi muerto. —Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—Detalles, detalles—dijo sin mucha importancia— pero enserio Ichigo, gracias.

—Ya, no es la gran cosa, ya sabes que por ti incluso declararía la guerra. —Ichigo no era muy romántico, era bruto en algunos aspectos, pero cuando se trataba de hacer feliz a Rukia, hacia lo imposible con tal de verla sonreír.

—Gracias –susurro Rukia—De verdad agradezco que hicieras esto. — Rukia detuvo, estaba tan cerca de la salida, pero ella realmente quería agradecer a Ichigo como se debía.

—No es la gran cosa— dijo algo apenado. — Rukia yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su dialogo, las puertas de la calle se abrieron de par en par, tanto Ichigo como Rukia abrieron completamente los ojos, frente a ellos se encontraba toda la división del treceavo escuadró y uno que otro shinigami de la sexta, en cada punta de la puerta estaba Sentaro y Kiyone con la boca abierta.

— ¡ESTA VIVO!—exclamaron al unísono— ¡LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE!... ¿DEJA DE IMITARME?, ¿QUIÉN? ¿YO?

—Bruja

—Bastardo.

—Marimacho.

—Imbécil— ambos amigos comenzaron pelear a media calle, tanto capitana como teniente, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ahora si Sentaro, págame—exigió la teniente de la cuarta división— te dije que no moriría.

—Uh—el chico de cabello negros hizo un puchero— no es justo, me ha decepcionado el capitán Kuchiki, creí que lo mataría— el chico saco un fajo de billetes y se los entregó a la castaña.

Mientras Sentaro como Kiyone arreglaban sus deudas, la asociación de mujeres shinigamis tomaba fotos sin cesar.

— ¡Teniente Shiba, teniente Shiba!—gritaba Rangiku— ¿es cierto que dejara sus apellidos para ser Kuchiki?

— ¡Que! —

—Sí, aunque haya salvado innumerable veces la sociedad de almas, el apellido Kuchiki sigue teniendo más renombre que el apellido Kurosaki Shiba – menciono Nanao, mientras reacomodaba sus lentes.

La asociación de mujeres shinigamis, acaparo la atención de la pareja Ichiruki (así los había auto-nombrado) había seguido de cerca la historia de amor de la capitana Kuchiki y el teniente Kurosaki, 3 años atrás, fueron la sensación del momento, no todo los días, ve como Ichigo dejaba de ser un niño y se convertía en hombre, al pedir permiso a Byakuya de salir con su hermana.

Aquello le costó un par de calzones y según las malas lenguas, un despacho nuevo a Byakuya, claro que eso decía la revista, nadie podía asegura aquello, mucho menos haber escuchado bankai reiteradas veces.

— ¿Qué se siente ser el próximo heredero Kuchiki? ¿Acaso el capitán Kuchiki le dejara su puesto? —cuestiono la pequeña nemu.

—No—respondió Ichigo, acaso esas mujeres quería que lo matarán antes de casarse.

— ¿Eres virgen? —musito Lisa con mucha atención.

— ¡Que te importa! —dijo completamente sonrojado

—Ichigo que se siente casarse a la edad de 27 años, más guapo que antes y sin rastro de calvicie como algunos.

—Calvicie, ¿Quién estaría calvo a esa edad, aparte de Ikkaku?

—Oye, yo no soy calvo, solo me rapo la cabeza— se defendió el chico.

— ¿Es cierto que Renji será la dama de honor y usara vestido?

— ¿Qué? —Grito Renji horrorizado— ¡Nunca!

— ¿Y te haces llamar amigo de Rukia? Deshonor para ti, para tu vaca, deshonor para tus brayas—reprendió Rangiku— eres una vergüenza para la naturaleza.

El rostro de Renji se desencajo, como podía cuestionar su amistad con Rukia, por más que fuera casi una hermana, no podía ponerse un vestido, sería el hazme reír de todo sereitei y de su escuadro.

—Capitana Kuchiki, por favor díganos si es verdad aquel rumor que circula sobre un supuesto embarazo, que por esa razón, ustedes quiere casarse...

—Yo embarazada— susurro Rukia, mirado su vientre plano.

—Eh.

—Entonces ¿es verdad?— los ojos de la teniente de la décima división brillaron.

De pronto la atmósfera de felicidad y alegría se esfumo, fue como si de pronto la temperatura bajar de golpe.

— ¿Embarazada? —cuestiono una voz profunda, Byakuya Kuchiki había llegado en el peor momento de la entrevista.

Los shinigamis sintieron que su vida corría peligro.

— ¿Haz deshonrado a mi hermana antes de casarse?—cuestiono con voz de ultratumba.

Eso solo podía significar dos cosas, una que Rukia quedaría viuda antes del casarse y dos, que Ichigo seria acribillado por miles de cerezos.

— ¡NOO!— grito Ichigo, maldijo la hora que dejo a Zangetsu en su oficina, el capitán Kuchiki había tomado su Zanpakutō.

—No —colaboró Rukia, mirado como su hermano tomaba su Zanpakutō.

—Ban...— tanto la asociación de mujeres como el treceavo y sexto escuadro comenzaron a correr despavoridos, Ichigo se alejó un poco de Rukia, esperado que no fuera lastimada por los pétalos de Senbonzakura sin embargo aquello no sucedió, de repente Byakuya simplemente regreso su Zanpakutō a su lugar y sonrió.

Nadie se espera ver como el capitán del sexto escuadro sonreía, en solo ver aquella sonrisa, hizo que más de uno se desmayara de miedo.

—Ni—sama— susurro Rukia tan pálida como el papel.

—No llegue tarde Kurosaki— fue lo único que dijo Byakuya antes de retirarse del lugar, Ichigo por otra parte se quedó helado, nunca creyó que capitán de la sexta división pudiera bromear de esa magnitud.

—Rukia, ¿acaso tu hermano nos hizo una broma?—articulo Ichigo, sin poder aun creerlo.

—Yo….creo que se le podía llamar así.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:** Tengo un par de oneshot sobre situaciones del IR situados luegos del capitulo 685, algunas con diferentes situaciones, espero que les haya gustado, conforme tenga tiempo los subiré, :) simplemente no puedo dejar de amar esta pareja, son tan hermoso juntos.

 **Si mi historia te hizo pasar un agradable momento , házmelo saber en los comentarios, claro si gustan :)**

 **Frany**

 **21-04-2017**

 **publicado:**


End file.
